Payback is a bitch
by Offcentercompass
Summary: Mature one shot, basically PWnoP. Emma annoys Regina, Regina responds in kind.


Welcome - another smutty one shot. What does every writer need in their portfolio? Why, a magic cock story.

If that isn't your thing, please stop reading now.

For everyone else, enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

Set in a period of time whenever you can see our lovely ladies getting together without hindrance.

* * *

There were times in Emma's life when she legitimately hated Regina. Arms bound by magic, so they were held against the back of the sofa cushions, she resembled a cross and from the initial flexing she had done, she knew that the bonds were strong and only her own magic would break them.

She wasn't going to do that, Regina was a tease, she loved control, but Emma knew she was safe and this was just another twisted sex game. Their relationship thrived on the inappropriate, both of them having a voracious sexual appetite. And Emma knew that in time she would get to finish, she was just struggling right now as her thoughts were consummed with the brunette's smell, her soft skin pressing into the blonde's heated flesh.

Emma found her brain wasn't working, her body's physical response was overthrowing any rational thought and she was fast becoming a whimpering wreck, capable only of forcing her hips upwards in search of more skin on skin contact and moaning when Regina saw fit to grant it.

Emma supposed she did deserve it, she had been the one teasing last night and although no longer Evil, payback was something she knew existed within their relationship and Regina would never be one to let something like that go.

And she had run her mouth earlier, feeling confident because they were in public, knowing Regina hated a scene and would bite her tongue. It was something petty, Emma wasn't even sure what it had been about, but baiting her girlfriend was so easy. And it gave her a thrill, seeing the quirk of an eyebrow when Regina obviously disagreed and thought her contribution idiotic. Or her cheeks would flush with that familiar restrained anger. Her beautiful and expressive eyes would narrow or fill with a darker shade that indicated her displeasure.

Yeah, Emma liked to poke at the older woman, she enjoyed watching the brunette struggle to hold her tongue. And she liked the way her own body responded, the eye rolls now turned her on rather than stoking the urge to kill the brunette like they had when she had first rolled into town all those years ago. Her smug expression dared Emma to wipe it off her face, hopefully with passionate kisses. Things Regina had used in the past, arms crossed defensively, or the angry strut into the blonde's space, which had previously served to deter any interaction, now left Emma smiling on the inside because she understood why. They were Regina's walls, her defense, but Emma had seen behind them and through painful experience had learned how to counter those actions.

Ultimately, the blonde loved pushing, mostly because she knew that once home there would be heated words, blood would pump hard, space would be invaded and more often than not fierce make up sex would follow.

Sex like now, only if she was honest, this wasn't really sex. Regina had incapacitated her, using magic to get her naked and squirming on the couch before casting the magic cock spell. So now Emma was bound with her appendage protruding from between her legs, erect and hard, throbbing with need.

And Regina had then sat on her lap, equally naked, slipping the cock between her ass cheeks and begun to play with her own breasts. There was no penetration, and Emma was aware the older woman wanted her to suffer. There would only be one person having an orgasm and that person wasn't going to be Emma.

Instead Emma would be teased and only given the most minimal of contact and she pouted her annoyance. Not that it mattered, she was faced with Regina's back so her expression went unseen. Even if the brunette had seen her pitiful look Emma knew her well enough that she'd likely just ignore it, this was payback, this was not going to be about her.

Emma sat, growing more uncomfortable, forced to watch as her lover palmed both globes, pinching at the hardening nipples, pulling at the sensitive flesh and moaning sensually. And Emma was able to kiss, lick and suck at her neck, but real contact continued to evade her.

Her hands itched to hold the brunette closer, or to lift her up by her hips so she could bury her cock deep into the grinding woman above her. And Regina knew she was driving the blonde wild, deliberately moving her hips and clenching her ass tight so it gripped Emma's phallus, giving her some pressure but ultimately all it did was fill the blonde with unresolved need and a deep seated want to be sheathed inside Regina's clenching pussy.

The sensations the brunette pulled from her were making her ache to be inside her girlfriend, her erection burning, feeling like it was straining to attention and despite them using a magic cock often, right now this felt like the hardest the erection had ever been. She wished Regina would free her hands, even if she was going to tease, then at least Emma could touch herself. Wrap her hand round her shaft and pull at it, stroking herself and easing the frustration she felt building along with the heat in her stomach that signalled her mounting arousal.

Licking her plump lips, the brunette took her right hand away from a breast and started to stroke down her side, softly touching the heated skin, ghosting over her hip and settling on her thigh. The older woman danced fingertips over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and sucked in a breath, her touch arousing and Emma knew she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth. Emma knew her lover and the way she expressed her pleasure and she knew Regina was enjoying the delicate trace of her own hand.

And Emma knew what was coming next and she bit down on Regina's neck as a warning before pulling away and saying, "Regina, please don't."

"Do I need to gag you as well Miss Swan?" Came the snarky response, coupled with a hard downward thrust of hips, trapping her cock so that Emma let loose a low growling in the back of her throat.

"Please Babe, let me use my hands. Let me touch you."

"Oh but then you won't learn anything, will you Darling? And I am perfectly capable of seeing to my need with my own hand."

To demonstrate the point she dipped her fingers inside her folds and swiped through the growing wetness there, moaning at the heat and silky skin, she was very aroused and relished the feeling she created by brushing her clit, her touch gentle and teasing.

Both women knew this wasn't going to be a quick finish as Regina whimpered and repeated the action, her touch soft, delicate. And Emma sucked hard on the skin she had been granted, communicating her displeasure.

"Mmmmm." Regina vocalized, knowing Emma was likely marking her flesh. She twisted her head so Emma's mouth was forced to detach from her and looked into the blonde's eyes, seeing frustration and lust burning in equal measure.

"I'm so wet I could probably start with three fingers, but I think I'll go slowly for now." She smirked, eyes dark with arousal before spreading her legs a little further over Emma's thighs and resuming toying with her folds.

Her actions caused Emma to drop her head backwards on to the couch in frustration. A short, hot breath passed her lips as she blew out her frustration.

"God woman!" She articulated and tried to raise her hips and thrust her chest out so her nipples at least rubbed against the sweat slicked back of the brunette.

Failing to get even a fraction of the contact she wanted Emma breathed deep and the smell of arousal was heavy in the air around them. Her magical member was sensitive and begging to be touched, everything Regina was doing was making her arousal spike and her head was in a fog, physical sensation burning through her.

As Regina brushed her own clit and jerked her hips into her hand Emma was able to take a few shuddering breathes and managed to clear her head just a little. She was able to form a coherent thought and changed from simple begging to logical argument.

"You know I'd feel so good inside you." She said, between kisses on the brunette's neck.

She continued when Regina just hummed at her comment, "You know how hard I am, how I'd fill you and fuck you. And I know how much you enjoy that. Surely you want that as you were the one who created this monster between my legs?"

Regina never stopped touching herself, but she growled at the woman trapped beneath her, "I gave you that as a punishment, I know how sensitive you become. And you are, aren't you? You want to be buried so deep inside me."

At Emma's response, a twist of her body that bounced Regina so her cock shifted and rubbed deliciously against olive skin and a muttered "Mmmmmm" that was obviously meant to be an affirmation but was so low in octave that it was little more than a growl.

"Knowing what the appendage does to you, how horny and wanton it makes you, it seemed fitting I use it as your torture for your behavior earlier. It will excite you, drive you to distraction but currently I have no intention of giving you enough of me to finish you off."

With that the older woman dipped her fingertips into her entrance and gathered the abundant moisture so she could swirl it round her clit faster, circular patterns catching the nub and sending pulses of pleasure through her body.

Emma responded to the change in pace, telling the older woman, "Sometimes I forget you really can be Evil!"

Emma's words were laced with her frustration and her need, making them husky, her desire clear and her voice didn't hold any real bite, the insult falling softly between them.

And Regina knew it, she wasn't angry, how could she be? She was aroused and going to come in Emma's lap. She smiled as she chided the sulking woman, "I haven't been truly Evil for many years now Darling. You are just put out because I'm going to come very soon and you aren't."

Emma hummed her agreement before saying, "I guess if I apologise you won't reconsider?"

"And what are you apologising for?" The Queen spread her lips with one hand and entered herself with two fingers from her other, rubbing herself backwards against Emma's length as she began to thrust harder into herself.

Emma felt her breath hitch and she knew her lover would have a satisfied smirk on her beautiful face. She was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate, and her breathing was just one sign of the mess Regina had her in. Her cock had begun to leak, her arousal clear, she was hot, sweat had begun to run down her back and she shifted on the padding of the couch to try and relieve the some of the pressure, to relieve something, anything.

She was pinned but could still shift a little and in desperation she moved her hips forward as much as she could, just seeking more skin, more of her love touching her, trying to give her throbbing member some reprieve .

But even in her state, struggling to breath, she knew what she had done that had upset the brunette. With a strained voice she choked out, "For speaking for you at Granny's."

And Regina rewarded her with a shimmy, trapping the cock between them and using the crack of her ass to stimulate Emma's phallus. And she did it with a smile on her face because after years of clashing and arguing and misunderstanding each other, her blonde idiot could be taught. In fact she caught on quite quickly, especially when Regina used corrective coaching such as this.

Emma confirmed, her voice whispering in her ear, "I manipulated you in Granny's earlier, used the public setting to get my way."

"Yes." Regina growled, still pleasuring herself, but pulling away from Emma's member so the contact was teasing again.

The light bulb went on for Emma then, the whole reason she was bound and being made to wait for her release.

"You feel I took away your choice, I limited your control. So this is my punishment, it is your way of repaying me in a similar way so I know how you felt."

Regina nodded, Emma could feel the body in her lap beginning to get tight, her thighs were shaking as she continued to thrust with three fingers now as well as using her other hand to press harder and harder on her clit.

Emma smiled, she wished she could see her loves face as she came, but the fact she had gathered the point of Regina's devious plan, she knew she would be forgiven for her behaviour earlier. Once Regina had brought herself to orgasm, she would free Emma and then the aching member that was torturing her would become more involved for them both.

So with a grin Emma latched her mouth to the brunette's shoulder, nipping with teeth at the skin before whispering into the writhing woman's ear, "I know how close you are, let go Babe, come all over my lap."

She sucked her earlobe, lips busy as Regina began to buck, her movements violent as she reached the peak of her pleasure.

Regina jerked into her hand once, twice and a third time as she released a guttural moan. Her body crashed back into Emma as she went rigid with the power of her orgasm, then the tension drained from her and Emma watched a lazy smile break on her beautiful features. Emma couldn't quite capture her lips for a kiss, she had to settle with admiring the flush on the skin and the contact as they were pressed close together, Regina's back against her front.

With the brunette relaxed, bit but bit so did her magic and Emma was finally able to move her arms for the first time in ages. Ignoring the pulsing pain the movement of her limbs created she took advantage and moved frenetically to reacquaint her hands with olive toned flesh.

It had been far too long in the blonde's opinion and her hands shook slightly, the only sign of her driving need. With a soft smile she took complete advantage of her new found freedom by wrapping her arms around the spent woman resting against her. She held her tight, her fingertips skimming gently as they mapped over the skin she had been achingly desperate over the need to touch.

While her need was still evident, sandwiched like a rock between them, she knew Regina would be too sensitive for a few moments more and needed to recover. So she nuzzled into the sweet smelling hair and whispered to her about how beautiful she looked and how she fitted perfectly in her lap.

And Regina hummed contentedly at the comments, her high still buzzing through her, feeling safe and warm with her lover cradling her.

Ever the one to ruin a moment with inane chatter, Emma soon commented, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself, although the smug look you have is a little irksome." She moved to kiss the look away and Regina let her.

Emma was teasing her, the brunette was comfortable with their relationship, both emotional and physical, but she was still in a relationship with Emma. And sometimes it was trying. Like now, when Regina would happily have sat in companionable silence, enjoying the afterglow.

But Regina knew the blonde well enough, she couldn't help herself, babbling was part of her adorable nature. For some reason Emma always broke a silence first, maybe it was because she was a child of this world, where the pace of life was much quicker and moments tended to be fleeting. Whatever it was Regina knew she wasn't ever going to change her, and she no longer tried to.

It had taken them too long to get to the point they were at now, where they recognised each others defense mechanisms, they could predict the other's behaviour and responses. They no longer treated the other with suspicion, they listened much more carefully for the unsaid things, they watched body language and didn't jump to conclusions. And they accepted the flaws in the other, Regina with her temper, trust issues and damaged heart. Her complex history and darkness were all recognised but no longer used to judge or even as hurtful jibes. And Emma had her own issues, trust, abandonment, fear of failure. Plus her family and the genetic idiocy, chivalry and interfering that had been passed on that Regina now only ever mentioned in jest, the blood feud having finally run its course.

So they both knew there was no malice in the back and forth they engaged in, so the brunette sighed before replying confidently with, "It probably matches the smug look you had earlier, knowing I wouldn't contradict you."

"I didn't look smug!" Emma argued, "Smug is your look, one you've been perfecting for decades! I think you misinterpreted, that's just how my face looks. I think I just looked happy to have won an altercation, it happens so rarely."

She punctuated the teasing with kisses, nuzzling into her lover as her hands traced patterns on Regina's bare and softly muscled stomach.

With a firm voice, that showed her regal history Regina told the blonde, "You didn't win an altercation, that would imply I objected and it became a discussion. No it was not an altercation, but that's alright. With your questionable heritage and intelligence I can forgive your ignorance."

"Hey!" The blonde allowed fake hurt and indignation to colour her outburst before she jabbed her questing fingers into Regina's sides at the insult and they both laughed as they squirmed together for a minute.

As Regina shifted Emma had to suck in a breath as her member got painfully squashed between them and she moved her hands to still the brunette's hips.

Regina understood immediately and pulled forward and then rocked back, stimulating the penis in a much more pleasurable way, her apology to her lover for hurting her by mistake. And Emma appreciated it, meeting the movement and sighing as her cock was rubbed, the skin sliding, being gripped by Regina's firm ass.

"Oh" she moaned, quickly slipping back into the aroused state she had been in a few moments ago.

"You know," Regina told her, "I let you have your way in the diner, knowing I would get my own back later."

Emma hummed, gently thrusting. "Yeah" she breathed out against a shoulder, "I get it."

Emma smirked as she dropped kisses to the brunette's neck. She was close to tipping Regina forward and drilling into her, but she held off, enjoying the slow build up as her hands wandered and she cupped full breasts, stroking the undersides and feeling the shift as hips ground down more forcefully in her lap.

"Tit for tat." Emma laughed, "That's what this is about, isn't it? When did our relationship become so juvenile?" Emma tweaked a nipple to emphasise her question.

"Oh Emma Darling, I thought you knew you were a giant child, it is just occasionally I sink to your level."

Regina's musical laughter rang out, and Emma chuckled too, the words between them just banter and never meaning to offend. The continued pecking of pale lips to the skin of The Queen's shoulder and pulse point of her neck only highlighted that and as Regina turned her head and captured the blonde's lips, they shared a deep kiss that had Emma clenching her thighs and moaning.

She pulled away after allowing her tongue to swirl in her loves mouth for a few minutes to breathily announce, "It better be my turn soon. I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Hmmmm." Regina agreed, rolling her hips again and feeling the erection rub against her lower back. She definitely wanted to come all over it, but she was never one to rush pleasure, and the foreplay and build up would have them both deliciously wound up.

"Very soon." She reached behind her and gently grasped the cock, feeling the heat and girth of it against her palm. "Although you better not explode until I give you permission." She added as an afterthought and Emma nodded dumbly, eyes glazing at her touch.

She nuzzled into Emma's neck before she kissed up her jaw and melded their lips together, sharing another deep kiss. Emma broke out of her haze and began running her hands up and down her sides, across her stomach and thighs, the skittering touch setting her skin on fire. When the brunette pulled away, breaking the kiss, it was only to utter the words,

"I think it might be time for you to take me."

And Emma didn't need telling twice. Her smile was genuine and Regina loved her more in those moments. While always beautiful, when Emma smiled she was devine. Knowing her beautiful smile was because of her, Regina felt her legs go just a little weak. She loved the blonde, and at times it was so strong it threatened to consume her.

But now it was Emma's turn and words of love and devotion could wait. She knew the act they were about to partake in screamed love and devotion anyway so she gave in wholly to Emma at that moment.

She allowed herself to be gathered in strong arms as the blonde woman stood, walking them both briskly to the desk opposite. She placed Regina facing away from her, and with gentle pressure between her shoulder blades she bent the older woman over, her front flush on the surface of the cool desk.

With reverence the blonde ran her hands over her exposed back , the skin soft against her slightly rough fingertips. She traced her spine before cupping the glorious ass that had previously been teasingly rubbing up and down against her cock. She slapped it gently for the previous teasing and enjoyed the growl Regina released. The action was welcomed however as the brunette spread her legs just a little further, encouraging her lover.

Emma stood back for a moment and took in the sight of Regina spread before her. The woman was gorgeous and more importantly, hers. It sent a thrill through her everytime she got to see her naked. It was knowing she was the only one granted that privilege. It was the effect the body had on her heart rate, her breathing, and the blood pumping in her veins. Seeing Regina with clothes brought a smile to her lips, and often aroused her, but naked, wet and ready for her, that turned her on exponentially. If she had been in her natural state she'd be dripping by now, as it was her penis was twitching, desperate to find it's home in the warmth of her lover.

As Emma watched the brunette's lithe form spread on her own desk she knew she'd never tire of looking at her and would always struggle to say no to the woman when she shed her clothes. And Regina knew it too, sometimes using it to her advantage, but right now Emma knew this was all for her.

Bending at her waist the blonde placed a kiss at the base of the woman's spine, before she grasped her impressive length and gave it a few pumps with her fisted hand. She moaned into an ass cheek before finding her voice. It came out thick with desire,

"Are you ready for me, My Queen?"

"Yes, god yes." was the husky, breathy answer and Emma wasted no further time, she stepped between spread legs and with one hand felt Regina's soaked folds, separating the lips so she could rub the tip of the cock against her opening before pushing a little more and nudging at her clit.

Emma sighed happily, she was wrapped in wet warmth and began to gently rock her hips so that she teased Regina's entrance with shallow thrusts. The head of the penis was so sensitive and stimulating her, but she knew this was also building up the older woman. There was the smell of sex in the air and murmured sounds of enjoyment spilling from both their lips.

At the brunette's whimper and hand coming round to grasp at Emma's thighs the blonde knew she wanted more, she wanted to be filled, and if Emma was honest she was reaching the end of her own patience too. She rocked back and then thrust forward hard, burying herself to the hilt in the woman below her, causing them both to moan at the sensation that washed over them from the sudden penetration.

"Alright?" Emma breathed as she caressed the smooth skin of the brunette's back and at her nod Emma began to pump her hips in earnest.

She was quickly sliding in hot and hard, each thrust filling Regina and she closed her eyes as the sensations flooded through her body. Her cock throbbed but heat was spreading quickly throughout the rest of her body and she bit at her lip to savour the way she felt. Each thrust reverberated in every nerve, every muscle of her body.

Both breathing heavily, Emma took charge, gripping the brunette's hips to pull her back onto her member, so each thrust hit harder, deeper, the pace increasing as the air filled with pleasurable sighs, moans and groans.

And Regina was groaning, her body was being used, punishingly. The mix of painful nails digging into her skin as Emma gripped her tightly balanced the pleasure that the head of the cock created as it brushed inside her. Her breasts were crushing into the desk, nipples painfully rubbing as the forceful thrusting caused friction between soft flesh and the wooden surface. And yet the pain was driving her on, she was clenching around the thick phallus, it was hitting her walls and making her gasp, the sounds heavy with satisfaction.

She writhed on the desk, all the contact causing heat to roll through her. She was loving being filled, stimulated, and all the pain was secondary to the gratifying pleasure.

Her thighs were being slammed into the edge of the desk and the sharp bite of the wooden lip into her skin was only heightening everything for her. It was an odd bliss, but she had always liked to be on the edge, feel everything to its maximum and in Emma she had found someone who understood and would give that to her.

She was getting closer, enjoying the fast pace of being thoroughly fucked but she wanted more. Whether Emma touched her clit or teased at her asshole, she didn't mind, but she knew without something extra to stimulate her, Emma was going to finish first and she didn't want that. She wanted them to come together, to collapse in a sated pile of limbs before taking this upstairs to continue in her bed after they had both recovered enough energy for another round.

She shifted slightly, wriggling her hips and it was enough of a signal that Emma knew she wanted more.

"Oh My Greedy Little Queen" Emma managed to husk and Regina felt the hands pull her back another couple of inches. Regina smiled as she recognised she had been given space to fit her hand between her own thighs and touch herself.

Almost simultaneously the blonde moved her hands away from her hips to grasp at her ass cheeks, pulling them apart so it spread them wide.

Emma looked down and could see her cock slipping into her love, it was shiny with Regina's excitement and she reached down to gather some of that excess wetness and brought it up to her puckered back entrance, her finger dancing round the skin there and listening to the needy noises The Queen was now making, she knew she had got it right.

As Emma buried herself repeatedly into her lover and began to feel the orgasm approach, the coil low in her belly and radiating out, she felt her legs begin to shake. She knew Regina had begun to stroke her bundle of nerves as instead of forcing herself back to meet Emma's thrusts she was allowing her body to rock forward and into her own fingers. The talented digits were dancing at speed on her clit and causing her body to clench. It made her ass move deliciously and her dripping, hot, hole became tighter.

And Emma felt it with each thrust she made, everytime she charged forward and filled the woman it was into liquid heat, and it felt so good. And the blonde knew the brunette was almost there with her, so she continued to play circles and apply stroking pressure to her asshole.

"Babe!" Emma gasped, right on the edge.

"Emma!" she heard moaned in return, the word hoarse, dripping with sexual tension.

"I'm so close." The younger woman managed to vocalise, her hips jerking in need, the blonde only just holding off her release. She knew she hadn't been given permission to explode just yet, but she couldn't hold off indefinitely.

"Then come for me." Regina uttered, the words breathy and broken as she pinched her own clit and fell over the edge herself. She felt Emma thrust hard into her and then slow as the cock twitched inside her and emptied. Both moaned long and low, hips still rocking slowly to eek out the maximum pleasure, prolonging the climax for them both.

Completely spent and with her appendage buried deep inside the brunette the blonde slumped over her lover, kissing sweaty skin as they both tried to regulate their breathing and calm raging heartbeats.

"I love you." she whispered as she grasped the older woman's hands resting against the desk. She interlocked their fingers as Regina echoed the sentiment and they both had dopey grins on their satisfied faces.

Emma was happy to remain buried inside Regina, the cock still hard due to its magical nature, but the desire and need was no longer rampant and confusing her thoughts. She was just calm after another fantastic session with her Queen. After sharing the silence and stillness for a moment Regina felt she could move again, looking over her shoulder she shared a press of lips.

"Upstairs?" She queried, murmuring against the paleness she had captured, she didn't get a verbal response but immediately she felt Emma's magic and then the soft press of a mattress and pillows rather than the hard wooden desk.

She sank into the softness, one above and one below her and all she could do was moan contentedly. Emma might misbehave, but that was part of her charm. And if they got to make up like this, then she definitely wasn't complaining.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her hair being swept away from her face so Emma could suckle her earlobe, "Ready?" Her lover asked, squeezing her shoulders before massaging her back and sides. The movement caused the cock to move inside her, massaging against sensitive walls.

"Oh yes." she replied, deciding she wanted to control their next phase and moving suddenly so they flipped positions.

The penis slipped out and ended up nestled between them and Regina looked at it fondly, before waving her hand and it disappeared to be replaced with Emma's natural body parts.

Regina saw the disappointed pout but just grinned at her, telling the adorable woman, "Sometimes I just want you." as she leaned down and stole a kiss. Tongues danced, intertwined before Emma broke away saying,

"Then take me." Emma had what Regina swore was smugness on her face as she knew she was echoing the words from downstairs and to emphasize the point she spread her legs wide. Regina supposed, for the sake of argument, her smile could just be brilliant and beautiful.

And Regina knew when to stop pushing her luck, she had finally learned that she didn't have to fight every battle. She wasn't The Evil Queen, consumed with anger, hatred and the need to always win.

She could take orders as well as give them now and this was one such time as she began a leisurely decent down a toned stomach until she was nestled before Emma's intimateness. She just snaked out her tongue and did as she'd been told.


End file.
